Brain metastases are a frequent intracranial neoplasm in adults. Estimates of the incidence of brain metastases in the United States range between 100,000 to 200,000 patients annually, representing a major oncologic problem. Recent estimates also suggest that the frequency of brain metastases is rising due to patients living longer after primary cancer diagnosis. This is believed to a result of earlier diagnosis and more effective treatments for the primary cancer. While brain metastases can result from various types of primary cancer, brain metastases are more frequently observed in patients that have melanoma or a cancer of the lung, breast, colon, or kidney.
The standard of care for patients with 1-3 brain metastases otherwise eligible for local therapy is typically surgery or stereotactic radiosurgery, with or without adjuvant whole brain radiation therapy (WBRT). In patients with 4 or more brain metastases, the standard of care is generally whole brain radiation therapy for improved intracranial disease control and neurologic outcome. In these patients, external beam radiation therapy remains an important treatment in slowing the progression of intracranial disease.
However, even using the current standards of care for treating brain metastases, survival outcomes remain poor. For example, survival outcomes often average 4-6 months in patients suffering from brain metastases even upon receiving the current standard of care. The magnitude of the number of patients diagnosed annually with a brain metastasis, coupled with the poor survival outcome highlights the urgent need for new treatment options for patients suffering from a brain metastasis.
The present invention addresses this need for improved treatment regimens for patients suffering from a brain metastasis and provides other related advantages.